Yuki Sohma's Little Secret
by ThatCreepyOtaku
Summary: Who ever knew how Yuki really felt about having a relationship! And are the rumors true? Is Yuki really a pedophile?


Yuki's Little Secret

One day, Yuki was growing very lonely,-

PAUSE. Yes. This is another weird very out of character story about Yuki. Now, PLAY.

Anyways, Yuki was lonely and had grown tired of knocking Tohru out after she got out of work then raping her in her sleep. Yuki had grown long bored of that. It wasn't even fun, because stupid Tohru never noticed! She thought she had some blood problem. So one day, Yuki decided he wanted some more entertainment. And you know what they say! Kids do the darndest things. So that afternoon, Yuki got home and he was alone except for Shigure who was nowhere to be found. Yuki knew Kyo had gone out to the strip club by now,- Hey, Kyo has to earn a living some how, okay?- And so Yuki went to the kitchen where the phone was and called up Kisa, Hiro, Hiro's younger sister who never got named, and Momiji.

Yuki hung up after all of them agreed to come over. Yuki told them Tohru had made them dinner and would love their company. Yuki then chuckled darkly to himself. Little did they know, Tohru was going to be at work until 11:00 p.m. tonight. Yuki then threw rose pedals all over the house, strewing them everywhere. Then finally, there was a knock at the door. Yuki got excited, -if you know what I mean- and went to answer the door.

"Hello! Kisa, Hiro, Hiro's.. sister, and Momiji. *smiles* Tohru is up in my room. We had to move the table there to conserve space but I don't mind." Yuki said while smiling.

"That's retarded! That woman is the stupidest bitch I ever knew." Hiro stated while frowning.

Following behind Hiro came Kisa who was skipping while holding Momiji's hand and Hiro's sister was with Hiro. Yuki made sure they started to walk ahead, heading towards his room when he smiled evilly and locked the front door somehow. He then followed them up to his room.

"Yukiii! Where's the food?" Momiji whined while looking around stupidly.

Yuki chuckled darkly and locked his bedroom door.

"You silly children, there isn't any food. Tohru is at work." Yuki then laughed, "You kids are a lot more gullible than I thought! You all made this too easy."

"HEY. WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Hiro shouted while trying to stand in front of Kisa in a pointless attempt to protect her or something.

Yuki slapped Hiro out of the way and continued to tie Kisa up, followed by the rest of them. Hiro struggled in attempt to get out of his restraints.

"Silly boy. You won't be getting out of those anytime soon!" Yuki whispered to him with a crazy look in his eye.

Yuki then paused and listened, he heard some noise. The last thing he needed was Shigure walking in on this. The children all froze to see what he was listening for. Yuki then heard what was going on. From the sounds of it, in Shigure's room next door… Kureno was narrating Shigure and Hatori having sex.

"Oh," Yuki stated blankly, "So that's what those noises were.."

Yuki then strided over to Kisa and got on his knees in front of her and turned to look at Hiro. "Be sure you watch closely, Hiro. I want you to see this and know there is absolutely _nothing_ you can do to stop it." Yuki smirked at Hiro then turn back to Kisa and began to take her clothes off. Once she was completely nude, Momiji started to cry out.

"Yuki, why are you doing this? It's not like you!" He said through his tears.

"Oh but don't you see? This is _exactly_ like me. I've always been this way. I'm just good at hiding it. And once Akito finds out what's happened, you'll all be killed. So it doesn't matter." Yuki laughed maniacally and began to touch Kisa in a perverted way and touched her everywhere that shouldn't be touched. Hiro was screaming now so Yuki had to stop and go to gag him. Yuki then brutally raped Kisa and moved onto Momiji.

"Hello, cousin." Yuki said while smirking. "You know, I never had a problem with you dressing as a girl. It turned me on. And now, I finally get to enjoy you."

Yuki then stripped Momiji and whipped him repeatedly with ginormous leeks he had grown in his magic garden. Momiji cried out which only turned him on more. Yuki then raped Momiji from behind and left Momiji to hang limply from his restraints.

Raping Hiro's sister wasn't as much fun since she was still so small, but Yuki still enjoyed touching her and playing with her in front of Hiro just to torment him.

Hiro began to shake and struggle as he looked at his sister and cousins, hanging limply from their restraints, like they were knocked out brutally. He was becoming very scared now and shook violently as Yuki slowly walked toward him then got down on one knee.

Yuki grabbed Hiro's chin in his hands and smirked. "Hiro, why do you look so frightened? I am your _cousin_ and I _love_ you. I would never hurt you, you know." Yuki then slowly stripped Hiro down and kissed his cheek for no particular reason.

The noises next door were louder now and Kureno was no longer narrating so Yuki knew he could go to town with Hiro. But suddenly, he stopped raping Hiro and got an idea! Yuki untied Hiro and burst into Shigure's room where a nude Kureno, Hatori and Shigure were having a threesome. Yuki , also naked, was carrying the naked Hiro. He looked to his older cousins who looked shocked for a moment then smiled and they all had one big five-some or something!

Yuki woke up the next morning at about 5 a.m. when there was a knock at the door. Yuki's head hurt tremendously since after his five-some thing last night, they all got drunk and then raped Momiji and Kisa again. Yuki was never a morning person but this was the worst. He groggily got up, - still naked- and went to answer the door. As he passed Kyo's room, he looked in and saw a naked and passed out Kyo and Tohru. He shrugged and went downstairs to answer the door.

He answered and at the door was Akito. Akito got really angry and slapped Yuki, -but she slapped his ass on accident.- and then went to yell at Shigure about how he was a cheating no-good man. Akito then pulled out a chainsaw she said she found in Hatori's office and chopped everyone up to bits. Akito covered the whole house in their blood and took the chopped up bits of them to sell at the food market.

After that, the Sohma zodiac was without a rat, dog, bird, dragon, rabbit, ram, tiger, cat, and riceball. Kagura killed herself the next day when she heard of Kyo's death which caused Rin to kill herself because Rin apparently always had a thing for Kagura and not Hatsuharu. Then Hatsuharu killed himself. Ritsu felt like it had all been his fault so he killed himself and then Ayame went into a depression since the Mabudachi trio was no more and killed himself which left Akito all by her lonesome. Luckily, Akito had always had a crush on Ren and Ren shared the feelings so they got together and had a lovely incest child which was born as the very first polar bear to the Chinese zodiac. (Incest will do things to children) And they named it Kyo-Kyo and lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
